Unexpected fate
by LittleLizardLover
Summary: ZOMBIE!AU When Vash is killed,Lili leaves the house she had been locked into for the past year in search of survivors.When Elizabeta finds(And saves)her,Lili is taken to an odd group where she meets and learns about the people of the group,she realizes that it doesn't matter if you're about to die,some people will always try to help. And also that these people are like a family
1. So it begins

**A/N This is my new zombie story featuring Liechtenstein (Lili)**

** So yeah, this chapter will be kinda long, due to what needs to happen in my first part.**

** Also, lots of OOC, Such as depressed characters, more aggressive characters, and such**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Lili! Get to the basement, right now!" Vash yelled to his younger sister. Lili just stood and watched the zombies slowly over power her older brother, petrified with fear. She finally realized what her brother had just ordered to her to do, and ran to the basement, slamming and locking the door behind her.

She ran down the creaky stairs to the basement. Once she reached the bottom, she collapsed. She was so tired and weak, she didn't think she would wake up if she fell asleep, even though she wasn't sick or wounded badly.

She heard her brother yell out something, which was drowned out by the growls of the zombies. Once she realized this meant her older brother was dead she broke down crying.

She sobbed her eyes out, barely even believing it. After what seemed to be hours later, she stopped. Not because she'd gotten over shock but because she had run out of tears. She wiped her eyes and stood up. Her eyes still stung from having cried so much, but she didn't notice. She grabbed a baseball bat and weakly held it in her grip as she climbed back up the stairs. She couldn't hear anything, so she guessed it was all clear. She slowly opened the door and checked everything.

Once she was sure everything was clear, she went and got the packs she and her brother had packed. She ate and drank as much as she could from her brother's pack and stuffed the rest of the food and water into her pack. She needed as much as she could have.

When she had packed up everything she wanted or needed, Lili left the house, in hopes of finding another survivor. Maybe she could go to the next town over, and find her friends, whom had all moved away. Or maybe she could go to the river, if she could build herself a boat, she could leave on the river stream, if that was actually possible.

Ever since the beginning of this apocalypse, her brother had made sure she always stayed in the basement or attic, so she wouldn't be attacked. Today was the day the two had planned to leave and try to find a safer place to stay. They had been attacked just as they opened the door to leave.

The more she thought about her brother, the more she wondered what he had yelled to her, in his final moments. Maybe he had tried to tell her to stay put until someone found her, or maybe he was trying to say good-bye before he died. All she knew, was that this question would always be on her mind, until she found something or someone to distract her.

So she kept going on.

The once beautiful little town she had lived in since she was four was in ruins, and had human and animal corpses on the roads. It made her want to throw up what she had just eaten. Corpses too rotten and destroyed to even come back as a zombie. She wondered how her brother would end up. She hadn't seen his corpse when she left the house. The two things that might of happened was that he turned into one of 'them' or they dragged his corpse out for some reason. She didn't like either reason, she wanted her big brother alive, he had protected her since she was young, when his family had adopted her. She still wanted him to protect her. She wondered if wanting her brother to be back was wrong. She had always felt attracted to him, but although more a way a sister loves her brother, ever since she turned about fourteen (she was about sixteen now), the feelings were different. Not by much, but different. Somewhat romantic, if you wanted. Now that he was gone, almost all feelings towards him were turned into those of regret. She regretted not having been able to tell him good-bye. She regretted having not tried to save him. She regretted leaving him. She regretted not having helped, like a good sister would've.

The more she thought, the sadder she got. She started crying again, but she didn't notice. It was that type of silent crying, like when you got so sad, you couldn't make sound anymore.

After a while, she broke down again, right in the middle of the road. She cried for a bit before standing back up. Her eyes stung more than before, and her vision was blurry.

She didn't notice the zombie approaching her. Even if she did, she wouldn't of had the strength to kill it.

She must of been one of the luckiest people on Earth, because right there and then, Elizabeta noticed her, about to be attacked by a zombie.

"Hey you! Run while you still can!" Elizabeta yelled to Lili. Lili raised her head and saw Elizabeta. Well, she saw a brunette woman yelling at her, but still. Once she noticed why Elizabeta had yelled at her, she sprinted off, and hid behind an abandoned car. She watched Elizabeta fight off the zombie, by hitting it with a ... was that a frying pan? Lili couldn't help but giggle. Seeing a zombie fall to a woman wielding a frying pan. She watched Elizabeta look around a bit, before she noticed Lili. She ran to her and Lili got a better look at her. She seemed a bit dangerous, due to only wearing black and having a pistol clearing visible on her person. Elizabeta's brunette hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and her outfit was basically only a black t-shirt, some jeans, and a pair of leather glove. She was almost the opposite of Lili, who had short blonde hair, and was wearing a pink knee-length skirt, a light pink t-shit , some stockings and had a ribbon tied in her hair.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeta asked Lili, taking her out of her daydream about how much different the two were.

"Yes, thank you for saving me. I'm Lili, what's your name?"

"Elizabeta. Are you with anyone else?"

"No, are you?"

"Not currently, but I'm with a group." Elizabeta saw Lili's face saddened "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Could you take me to your group, please?"

"Of course, come on, our hideout isn't far from here"

Elizabeta started walking away, and Lili quickly followed her. Elizabeta brought her through many alleys, and old car tunnels, until they ended up at what seemed to be an old hotel.

Elizabeta took her to the top floor, making sure all the doors to the other floors were locked on the way up. On the top floor, she knocked on the door three times, than kicked at it after a few minutes of nothing happening.

"Stupid Francis, he was supposed to be on guard duty," Elizabeta mumbled. She kicked at the door, and yelled at whoever was inside until someone came and opened the door. It was a tall blond man, with sky blue eyes, and glasses. "Thank you Alfred"

"No problemo, Lizzie! Whoa who's the dudette?" Alfred replied, he stared at Lili and smiled.

"This is Lili, I saved her from a zombie."

"Cool! Come then, you have to meet everyone!" Alfred grabbed Lili's arm, and dragged her down the hallway, and into a large penthouse, which a lot of people seemed to be in.

Lili scanned the room. There was a dark haired man being bandaged up by a blonde woman with a green ribbon in her hair, two men and a woman were playing some sort of card game, and an albino man and a blond man were chatting in the corner.

"Okay everyone, we've got a newcomer, so come and greet her!" Alfred called out to the entire room. Everyone turned and looked at them. The woman who had been playing cards was the first to come. Lili felt a bit uncomfortable near this woman, she had a dangerous aura.

"I'm Natalya. Pleasure to meet you," Natalya said. Now that she was nearer, Lili noticed she was very pretty, with long platinum blonde hair, tied in a braid, and dark blue tank-top, skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

"Pleasure to meet you too!" Lili replied, smiling. Natalya smiled back a bit, and went back to the men. Next the albino man and the blond man came.

"I am Francis, but you may call me whatever you like, my dear," The blond man said, taking her hand and kissing it. Lili giggled.

"And I'm the awesome Gilbert! You may call me king awesome, if you like!" The albino said. Lili noticed a small yellow bird perched on his head.

"I'm Lili. Nice to me you, King Gilbert, Sir Francis," Lili curtsied and giggled slightly when the two bowed and walked away. After the two, the blonde woman came, helping the dark haired man walk. The dark haired man seemed pretty badly hurt, but was smiling brightly none-the-less .

"Hola chica! I'm Antonio!" Antonio said happily, but stopped when he coughed a bit.

"I'm Lise **(Belgium) **Good to meet you! I hope we can get along good, although I'm usually busy taking care of Antonio," Lise said

"How did he get so hurt?" Lili asked

"He fell out of a third story window. Some crazy looters shoved him out of it and took all of his stuff," Lise explained, " That's how we found him, he was half-dead, could barely breathe and covered in cuts, yet he was still very happy. We thought he had hurt his head really badly when he fell or something, but he's just unnaturally happy, no matter what happens,"

"Oh, well I hope I'll be able to help you heal later Antonio!" Lili told them. The two nodded, and started to walk away. The last two came, the two men that had been with Natalya.

"Ve~ You're so pretty bella! I'm Feliciano!" Feliciano said. Lili saw a small curl sticking out of the side of his head bounce up and down.

"I'm Ivan. I'm sure we'll be good friends, da?" Ivan said. He had a creepy aura around him. Almost the same one Natalya had when Lili first met her. Lili wondered if they were siblings. They looked a lot like each other, so they must have been.

"I'm sure I'll be good friends with both of you."Lili replied. Feliciano made a series of 'Veh' sounds. Lili was confused as why an innocent and happy man would be with Ivan and Natalya, who were pretty intimidating. She stared at them a bit, confused.

"We're dating, if you were wondering! Ve~" Feliciano said.

"Oh, Okay!" Lili said. The two smiled, and walked away. Lili wondered how long they had actually known each other, and what got them to become a couple.

0o0o0o0o0

Lili had been staying with the group for a few days now, she usually helped Lise take care of Antonio (Who hadn't gotten out of bed since her first day there)But when she wasn't, she was talking about girl things to Natalya and Elizabeta.

She realized this group had been together since the beginning, nearly a whole year ago. Some of them had known each other even longer. She saw how tight knit the group was, and even though there was arguing and insults, everyone cared for each other. She felt like she was invading a perfect little family, even though they all accepted her as part of the group.

Everyone morning, she'd be up before everyone, and she saw how _really_ comfortable everyone was with everyone else. A few times, she saw Elizabeta changing her clothes while having a conversation with Gilbert, and she'd seen Lise change Antonio's bandages (Which were covering large parts of his legs and chest), even though it would've been embarrassing for Lili to do, even if she knew them better. Alfred seemed comfortable with doing anything, for anyone. One time, she walked in on him and Natalya changing together while chatting about something.

The group was like a family, and Lili was slowly being accepted into the family. She really wondered if one day she would get comfortable enough around these people and she would like to see them as family. The others did think they were a family as she had heard Feliciano calling Antonio and Francis 'Big brother' before.

Although she thought it weird, and it was indeed very odd, it was better than being all alone, or being dead, so she was happy.

**A/N So this is my longest chapter I have ever written, so you better be happy. Also, there will be lots of pairings in this story. Lili will be paired with three different people, but in the end choose one, or I'll have multiple endings. Also, secondary pairings are: PruHun Dead!Austria x Hungary, RusIta, Spabel, and France x Dead!England**


	2. Walmart and backstories

**A/N Chapter 2. So, this person called Mystery Fan asked who Lili would be paired with, and if you didn't know, it's Natalya and Alfred, **

**Also, Lise might be paired with Lili briefly, but I don't think it'll stick.**

**And last thing, if you would like anyone to be added into the group, feel free to ask. Asking for pairings is welcome too. I plan to have a big group in the end.**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

"Hey, Lili, before you joined us, did you notice any places that might sell medicines and bandages?" Lise asked Lili.

"No, but there was a wal-mart, I think near here. Usually Wal-Marts have medicine and bandages right?" Lili replied.

"A Wal-Mart? How could we not have noticed it? On other matters, if you could, could you show me there?"

"Why?"

"I've run out of bandages and pain medicines. We really need more,"

"Ah, okay. Will it only be you and me?"

"Maybe, I can ask if Natalya can come, if you would like?"

"Yes, please." Lili knew she and Lise could handle themselves. Lise was quite strong, and had a good aim, and she herself could swing her baseball bat pretty well, but Lili liked being around Natalya. Something about the cold woman just made Lili want to be closer to her.

"Okay, I'll go ask. Just wait here!" Lise walked out of the room, into the main room. She came back a few minutes later, with Natalya not far behind.

"We should go now. If we take more than three hours, we won't be back by dark, which means the chances of being attacked are upped by twenty-five percent" Natalya said. Lili nodded, and the three left.

0o0o0o0o

"It's this way," Lili whispered to the other girls. About a dozen or so zombies were just fifty-five yards away from them. One bad move, and they're all zombie chow. Natalya already had her knives out, and Lise's hand was hovering over her gun.

The three made their way through a dark tunnel, staying close to the walls, which were covered in graffiti and a sticky substance. None of them wanted to know what the substance was. But they were all pretty sure it was blood.

After a while, they were wandering around empty roads, with large, empty buildings to their right, and smaller shops to their left.

They walked for a few minutes, until they found the Wal-Mart. It was virtually empty, apart from a few zombies shuffling around, but they were quickly taken care of. They made their way to the medicine isles, picking up a few items on their way.

Lise took almost all of the bandages and pain medicines and put the all into a bag.

"Oi! Remember to take other medicines as well!" Natalya said, taking some ibuprofen pills and headache medicine off the shelf, and putting it in her own bag.

"Right sorry, it's just that we haven't really needed anything else for sickness and injury in the past, what seven months?"

"True, but five months ago it was only me, you, Antonio, Ivan, Francis and Alfred. Now we have Lili, Feliciano and Gilbert with us too, so the chances of one of us getting sick are higher."

"That's true. And also, we've been running low on food, so we should pick some up while we're here"

"Okay, come on then,"

0oo0

As everyone knew, Wal-Mart usually had lots of food! But, more than half of it wasn't healthy. Good thing for them that the store had lots of canned foods and bottles of water! They gathered as much as they could, since looters were everywhere, and would probably loot this store once they found it. They had so much stuff they had to use a shopping cart. They knew how much noise it made, but this cart actually made very little noise, surprisingly.

The way back was 'smooth' as Alfred would put it. No zombies noticed or attacked them, no looters tried to kill them and take their stuff, and no odd person asked to join their group. So all was good.

It was already pretty dark when they got back to the old hotel, but this night, not many zombies were around.

"Where did all the zombies go? It's not normal for so little to be out at this time" Lise said

"It doesn't matter, there aren't any out, that's good." Natalya said

"Yes, I know. Let's get all of this upstairs."

0o0o0o

"Whoa, where'd you get all of this?" Alfred asked as he saw all the items the girls had brought.

"Lili showed us to a Wal-Mart not far from here." Lise told him, grabbing some bandages and pain killers, and heading over to Antonio.

"Good job Lili! We were running low on food, so you might just have saved us all!" Alfred said, picking up Lili in a bear hug and spun her around.

"Alfred! Put her down!" Natalya snapped at him.

"Aww, Natalya, don't be a killjoy!' Alfred whined, putting down Lili.

"Come on, you could hurt her by doing that! Didn't you notice?"

"He didn't hurt me, Natalya," Lili said

"That's good. But don't do it again, Alfred. I'm serious. We can't have anymore injuries if we plan to move by the time summer comes around. And that's pretty soon."

"Okay, okay. But I can still hug her, right?"

"Normal hugging. No bear hugs."

"Okay!" Natalya left the main room, and went to bedroom area, which had been changed some much, it was just a bunch of blankets and pillows spread around to form a giant bed-thing everyone slept in.

"Alfred?" Lili asked

"Yeah?"

"What did Natalya mean when she said to 'move when summer comes around'?"

"Well, we plan to move to a new spot at summer time. That's in about two months. By then, Antonio should be able to walk, since he's almost healed. We want to move then, so that looters that are trying to find out where we are can't find us."

"Ah, okay. Are there any other reasons?"

Alfred looked sad, briefly, then replied, "I don't, but some of the others do."

"What are their reasons?"

"Well, I guess you've been part of the group long enough to know."

"Well?" Lili was slightly confused, She'd only been part of the group for what? Two weeks? Three weeks?

"Some of us are still looking for their family members. Lise is looking for her older brother, I knew him, and I'm pretty sure he could be alive. Natalya and Ivan are looking for their older sister. She'd been visiting another state when it started. Since we're planning to go to Canada, we'll have to go through lots of states **(Currently everyones in Texas, don't ask why)** the two want to look for her. Gilbert is looking for his younger brother, who had apparently been at college when it started. Francis is looking for an old 'friend' of his. I knew his friend, he does have a slight chance of surviving." Lili didn't know what how much time she'd spent in the group had to do with this, but she guessed it was because it was a personal subject.

"Oh. I guess I'm lucky, since I don't need to look for anyone, since everyone I know is dead."

"Lucky? That's anything but lucky! Are you _really_ sure everyone you know is dead? Because I'm pretty sure yo know me. And Eliza. And Natalya. And everyone else!"

"I guess you're right. Do you have no one to look for, or are you lying to me?"

"Nah. I don't have anyone to look for. My brother's dead, and my mom died when I was younger. Never really knew my dad, so I don't really have anyone to look for. Are you lying to _me_?"

"No! I am not lying to you,"

"Tell me why, then."

"Well, I was born in Liechtenstein, and my birth mother died shortly after I was born, so I was left in the care of my birth-father. He became abusive, so I was taken away. I was adopted by a family that lived here. When this started, my adoptive parents died almost instantly. Me and my older brother stayed together until a few weeks ago, he was killed, and then Elizaveta found me."

"Harsh. I guess both of us kinda have a similar backstory?"

"How?"

"Well, both our mothers died when we were younger. I didn't know my birthfather since he didn't want me, and your birthfather didn't want you. We both were put into adoptive homes when we were younger, and we both have brothers."

"I guess it makes sense. It makes me feel a bit better knowing someone has at least a similar story to mine. I always felt so different because of being adopted, that I didn't really have many people to talk to about it, apart from my parents and brother. Thank you" Lili hugged Alfred, shocking him a bit, but he hugged back, smiling.

He pulled back after a while, " Don't worry. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here. And, here's a secret," Alfred leaned in close to Lili's ear, " At least half of the people in this group are adopted."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But don't tell anyone I told you this, okay? It's a sensitive subject for some of the others,"

"Yes, of course. You can trust me."

**A/N I'm really proud of this chapter. It's kinda sloppy though, well at the beginning. Also if your wondering how I set up Alfred and Lili's backstories, here's a quick explanation:**

**Alfred: For his father and mother, I decided to have Native America and one of the nordics (Most likely Norway.) as the indicated parents. His mother dying when he was younger is a reference to the fact he was found alone as a toddler, with no parents or guardians. Never knowing his father had more historical reasons. In the 1960's viking settlements were found on Canada's coast, which makes me think that one of the nordics had a 'thing' with Native America, but later had to leave, not knowing she was pregnant.**

**Lili: This story didn't have much canon or historical reason behind it, but here it is. I took the fact that Liechtenstein was found scratched up and starving on the streets by Switzerland as a base for the abusive father and adoption. I would think that he mother would've died of a child-birth related problem, leading Lili's father to think Lili had killed her mother. **

**Those are my 'reasons' I guess ^.^ Don't worry, better backstories for these characters, and backstories for other characters will be coming soon. **


	3. Enter Yao

**A/N. So, chapter three huh? I altered the first chapter a bit since someone mentioned that fourteen was a bit underaged for someone to date a nineteen or twenty-one year old. And someone asked me to add in China, since they were specific as to _why_ they wanted him to be there, and how he would act towards Lili, I'm more than glad to add China in.So this chaptermight be a bit China-centric. The person asked for China to be a bit _different_ than normal, so he'll be OOC. Sorry.**

**WARNING: Swearing**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**0o0o0 With Yao 0o0o0**

"_I'm sorry, Yao. I need to go. I know we should stay together during this, but this is getting out of hand. You need to let me have more freedom!" Mei told her older brother_

"_Mei, please don't leave. You're the only one of all our siblings I have left," Yao begged_

"_I'm sorry. I can handle myself, Yao. And it isn't my fault Kiku, Yong Soo, and Li Xiao left. Maybe we can meet again someday," Mei turned to leave._

"_Mei, please!" Yao grabbed her hand_

_Mei struggled to get her hand out of her older brothers grip, "Let go of me!" she shrieked. He only held on tighter. After multiple minutes of struggling, Mei ripped her hand out of her brother's hand, only to hear a crack and to feel extreme pain. She stared at her brother for a few seconds before making a run for it, running to her ultimate death._

Yao woke up in a cold sweat. He'd been dreaming about Mei again. His precious little sister. His _only _little sister. And she was gone. Along with his little brothers, and his parents.

He had no one.

He got out of his makeshift bed and slipped on his shoes. He grabbed his wallet off the box he used as a bedside table. He opened it, and stared at the picture of his sister. Although others might think Kiku was his favourite sibling, it was actually Mei. He loved his little sister with all of his heart, and he needed her back.

He was planning to leave this hell-hole he called his home. He was reluctant to do it though, this was the last place he had seen Mei. Before she had run away, straight to her death.

After a few minutes, he packed up everything and left. He travelled a bit, searching for a better place to stay, or some place to loot. Or maybe see one of his siblings. _But they're all dead_. He was pretty sure they were all dead, so he dismissed the thought of looking for them.

He walked on, until he heard footsteps. He took out his weapon, a metal baseball bat, and carefully went around the corner, successfully startling two human beings. Humans.

Yao looked them up and down. One was a tall platinum blond man with violet eyes and a bug nose. The other was an average height woman with the same hair, except she had dark blue eyes.

"Who're you?" Yao asked the two.

"Who're _you?_" The woman retorted

"I asked first,"

"Fine. I'm Natalya. This is my brother Ivan. Now answer me."

"I'm Yao."

"Tell me, are you with anyone?" Ivan asked

"No. Are there any others apart from you two?"

"Yes. A whole group."

"Can I meet this group?" Yao was pretty sure a group of people would help take his mind off his precious little sister. Well, at least, he was pretty sure it would.

"Are you asking to join us?" Natalya asked.

"If that would be okay."

"Hm. Okay. But if you lose our trust, you're zombie chow."

"I'll take that chance," Yao smirked

"You seem awfully nice for someone that was ready to kill us a few minutes ago,"

"Well, I thought you were zombies a few minutes ago. Where are you two heading anyways?"

"To our group hideout. We're almost there."

0o0o0

The group hideout, as Yao decided, was much better than what he'd been living in before. It was a penthouse suite on the top floor of a hotel.

He met the large group, and thought most the people seemed okay, until he met _her._

She was a sixteen year old girl by the name of Lili. And man did she remind him of his sister. The same, kind soft voice, and the same type of outfit. The only difference really was the name, the hair and eyes, and the fact that Lili was German and Mei was Taiwanese.

As soon as all the introductions were done, he went n\and sat down by Lili (Who appeared to be messing around with a radio)

"Oh, hello, Yao," Lili greeted, smiling at him.

"Hello, Lili."

"So, do you think you'll stay with the group?"

"Yes. Everyone seems so nice here, you know?"

"Hmm, yes. I remember when I first came here, I was overwhelmed by how nice everyone was to a newcomer."

"When did you come here?"

"About a month ago. Maybe less. I wasn't very emotionally stable when they found me, but I adjusted very fast."

"Why weren't you emotionally stable?"

"Oh. My older brother had just died, I was grieving. I was crying and a zombie almost killed me, but Elizaveta saved me."

"You're older brother?"

"Yes. He died protecting me, but I know he's in a good place now."

"I'm an older brother, well I _was_ an older brother,"

"Was? Aren't you still?"

"Well, I guess. But they're all dead. My three brothers went to get food one day and never came back. My younger sister was killed by zombies right in front of me."

"How horrible! I'm so very sorry for your loss."

"No, it's fine really."

"If you say so."

"You know, you remind me a lot of my younger sister."

"I do? Thank you, I guess."

"Don't worry, it's a compliment. You just remind me of her in a good way."

"Thank you, for real this time. Could you tell me more about your sister, if that's alright?"

"It's fine, don't worry. Well, her name was Mei, and she was about your age. She had this odd curl-thing that stuck out of her hair, but she tied it down with a ribbon and flower clip. Her favourite colour was pink, I guess. It was all she ever wore. She was really eccentric, and often did things you would _not_ expect a sixteen year-old girl to be able to do. She was the youngest of the family, and she really liked our brother, Kiku, but she never really picked favourites. I don't really know what else to say."

"She seems nice. I would've loved to meet her."

"She was really nice, but I guess I couldn't protect her from the cruel world,"

"It's alright. Everyone messes up. My big brother tried his best, but he couldn't protect me either."

"You're right, you can't always protect the ones you love,"

"You just have to try,"

"Yeah,"

**A/N So I got this written out kinda quickly, so it's a bit short compared to the other chapters, so sorry.**

**And you might be wondering why China's is acting like this, it's because in the request, I was asked to write China as having lost his younger siblings (More importantly, his sister) and being a bit well, off. They asked me to have him tell Lili she reminds him of his sister, and then start being really protective over Lili, acting like she's his little sister, but then start being attracted to her.**

**So yeah. I'm still taking request to characters you want added in, but some characters I can't add. Here's a list:**

**-Romano**

**-Seborga**

**-Grandpa Rome**

**-England**

**-Canada**

**-Austria**

**-Japan**

**-Korea**

**-Taiwan**

**-Switzerland**

**I know those are characters that would be cool in the story, but they've already been marked as dead. I'm sorry!**

**Don't be shy when asking for a character added in. You can just tell me which character, or you can add as much info as you want, and add if you want a pairing. Trust me, I ship anyone with everyone. **


	4. Radio, and serious jokes

**A/N Okay, so the person who asked for China to be in the story told me that they didn't want China falling in love with Lili just yet, but I'm still kinda working it up. So don't worry. And to everyone wondering, Lili is about sixteen, but maybe seventeen (As they couldn't track time in the apocalypse) it's because someone pointed out that fourteen would be a bit young to date adults. **

**And someone else suggested to see what characters outside the group are doing, like when it was mentioned some characters are looking for their siblings, well they said we could include that. So it'll certainly be added in, but probably next chapter.**

**Also, since Lili already had a long time bonding with Alfred and Yao, and we haven't seen as much Natalya, she'll be in this chapter.**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

It had been about a week since Yao had joined the group, and he was acting a bit weird around Lili. Not in a bad way, of course, it's just he was a bit too protective when it came to Lili. Lili didn't mind, it kinda reminded her of her brother. But the other members were a bit weirded out by it. It wasn't really a big thing, so no one said anything.

0o0o0o0

Lili smiled when she heard the static come from the radio. She'd been trying to fix it since Gilbert had found it when he'd gone to get more food. Most of the time, she just messed around with the knobs, or opened it up, messed with the wires and closed it again. And now, she'd gotten it to work. Well it only had static, but it worked!

Too bad no one was at the 'apartment' right now (Well, Antonio was here, but he was out cold)

Wait.

Natalya was here!

"Natalya! Natalya!" Lili got up and ran to the room where Natalya probably was. She knew she was acting a bit childish for a sixteen year old girl (Probably seventeen by now)

"What is it, Lili?" Natalya asked. Natalya had been reading the only book in the possession of the group, which they had all read a dozen times.

"I got the radio to work, see!"

"What?! You did?!" Natalya grabbed the radio out of Lili's hands and listened to it, "Do you think anyone could be trying to send a signal?"

"Maybe, try to tune it."

"Good idea," Natalya started fixing the antenna and turning the knobs. After a while, there was a few beeping noises and a voice came through.

"What is it saying?" Lili asked

"I don't know. Let see if it runs in english," They waited a bit and it did come on in english.

"This is the US and Canadian government. As of June 12th, 2014, we have been sending helicopters and planes to the state, province and territory capitals to collect survivors. If you are hearing this message, please head to the capital of the state, province or territory you are currently in. There is one helicopter passing by every capital once a week. All survivors will be taken to a safer area, which will have military protection." The voice said that, repeated a few times, said it in french, then spanish, and repeated again.

"The government! You know what this means, right?" Lili exclaimed

"Yes, but we won't be able to get there too quick. And we have to tell the others too,"

"I know that, but what about all the of the others that are looking for friends and family?"

"Odds are, if they're going to find their family, it's at the safe area."

"I guess. But Alfred told me that you were looking for your older sister. Is this true?"

"Yes, me and Ivan are looking for our older sister, Katyusha. She was visiting some people in another state when it all started. An old friend, I think. She left, then four days later, the news is going wild telling people about crazy cannibals running around biting people,"

"Oh I'm sorry. Don't you have anyone else to look for?"

"No, me and my siblings were in foster homes and orphanages most our lives. We refused to get separated, so not many people wanted all three of us. We weren't exactly popular with the other children, probably because me and Ivan are a bit intimidating."

"You are Ivan aren't intimidating, you two are just tall and muscular, so maybe people think that you're mean or something, you know?"

"I guess you're right. I remember when I was young, Ivan was the only one I could _really_ connect with and I grew this really big obsession with him, and I wanted to marry him. It died away a bit as I got older, but I still really like him, but more like a sibling than before."

"Before I met the people in this group, I used to like my older brother. Kinda like you, but it wasn't an ... obsession" Lili blushed a bit at her confession. She knew she could trust Natalya with her secrets. She would be surprised if Natalya didn't already know half of her secrets.

"What was your older brother like?"

"Oh, my brother?"

"I'm sorry of you don't want to talk about it. I know how it is, not really knowing what happened to a sibling, so I don't want to pry,"

"No, it's fine. He might be alive, I never saw a ...corpse. What do you want to know about him?"

"Well, the basics? Everything? What do you want to tell me?"

"Hmm... Well, he's name was Vash, and he was really nice, I guess. He was cheap though, like really cheap, I mean so cheap that sometimes, before this, he went to the store and came back with some weird cheese that was 50% off when our parents asked him to get some good quality cheese from a known brand,"

"That's pretty cheap, I mean I thought the ladies running one of my orphanages were cheap, one time, one of the ladies was sent out to get groceries to last everyone the week, and she ended up bringing back six different half rotten items because they were 75% off," Both girls laughed loudly, loud enough to wake up Antonio, who stared at them a bit.

"What're you laughing about?" He asked sleepily. He sat up, making sure not to hurt himself too badly.

"We were talking about things," Lili told him.

"What things? Did you do something you weren't supposed to?"

"No, we were just talking" Natalya said

"Oh, okay. Anything happened while I slept?"

"Yeah, turn on this radio," Natalya threw the radio towards Antonio, who managed to catch it. He turned it on, and listened to it a bit, then smiled.

"Does this mean all our plans are changed? When are we going to leave? Do you think I can make the trip soon? " He said all the questions so quickly, it took both girls a few moments to understand them.

"Well, we need to talk to everyone if we want to change the plans, we'll leave when we can, and you probably can, if we don't go too fast," Natalya answered. She was pretty sure she answered correctly. Everyone in the group had to hear the message before any decisions were made, and leaving would depend on how ready they were, and Antonio was mostly healed, apart from some slight fractures in two of his ribs (According to Lise, but they didn't have any actual medical equipment)

"Ah, okay. What is everyone doing?"

"They went to find more ammo. We're running low, and there's a gun store not far from here, they should get some there, unless it's been looted already,"

"It took everyone?"

"They're probably going to go to some other places too. You never know where you can find good loot, kinda like in videogames" Lili told him

"Oh, okay. I hope they find some good things. If we want to make to Austin **(Austin, Texas.)** safely, we're gonna need to be well equipped, right?"

"Well, yeah. But we're already pretty well off for such a large group, I've seen people travelling in group half the size of this group trying to get just scraps of food. That was, before I saw them be eaten alive," Natalya said.

"You saw a group and didn't try to help them?"

"I couldn't do anything, I saw them trying to find food in an already looted area, and next thing I know, a horde of zombies is after them, I couldn't do anything, I would've if I could've,"

"That's okay, you can't save everyone, I guess," Lili said

"Yeah, I know from experience,"

"Me too," Antonio said

"Who did you fail to save?"

"Oh, well before I joined this group, I met a guy. He'd played dead for days to get zombies away from his area, since they don't like already dead meat. We travelled together for some time, until one day, we were checking out an old office building and looters attacked us. Next thing I know, he's shot and I'm free-falling out a window. Then, I wake up, and see Lise. From what I remember, I was shoved out of that window because I attacked one of the guys when they killed my friend,"

"I'm sorry for your loss, but at least you tried," Lili told him,

"It's the effort that counts, right? I'm pretty sure that even if I killed all of those guys, my friend wouldn't have come back. I was just really angry, and didn't really think,"

"We've all had moments like that. Where we just felt so much emotion that we just didn't think anymore," Natalya said

"Yeah. Where nothing else matter, and logic is something that doesn't even exist?"

"It's just something humans do, I guess."

"Do we even qualify as humans anymore?" Antonio asked

"Why wouldn't we be humans?"

"Well, most of us have murdered, and stolen and probably considered suicide more than once," Antonio listed off more bad things, that made them less 'human'.

"Hey," Natalya came closer to him and slapped his arm, "We're as human as it gets in this messed up world, okay?"

"Yeah, I knew you were gonna say that. I was trying to see your reactions,"

"Are you sure about that, or are you just covering up for calling us robbers, murderers and depressed people?"

"Maybe a little of both?"

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook," The three laughed. 'Simple' conversations meant so much more during times like these. They were lucky to travel with a group. They probably wouldn't be sane if they were alone all the time.

**A/N So this is the chapter. I like how it turned out, but honestly I didn't even plan out the majority of it. It's a mix of serious things and slight humour. I never planned to have Antonio in there, or have anyone else actually be mentioned. It just happened.**

**Yeah.**

**Next chapter will be a different group, but don't worry, we'll get back to the normal group soon enough!**

**And since this probably end in 3-6 chapters, I put a poll up on my profile for what AU and pairing I should write about next. Go vote on it!**

**And since you might be wondering, yes, Antonio's friend is supposed to be Romano. I might make a story about them.**

**BYE!**


	5. The other groups

**A/N So I've got more people asking for more characters to be added in! Which I personally think is awesome.**

**This chapter will be split into two groups, the first will consists of teens (Latvia, Seychelles, Sealand and Wy) and the second of adults (Germany, Ukraine and Vietnam) It will kinda be, one part of them when it's beginning, then one part later( Which is present day) and after that, the two different groups will meet and join up, and maybe meet the main group later.**

**I hope the way everything started will help everyone understand some things that have been mentioned.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNING: SWEARING, BULLYING**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Raivis glanced at the clock _15 minutes until we can leave_. He tried to concentrate on what his teacher was saying, but with the two boys behind him constantly hitting his back and puling on his ears (Which he did his best to ignore, although it was pretty annoying)

He let his mind wander off a bit. He wondered what is neighbour was doing. His neighbour was a twelve year old named Peter, who he talked to sometimes. Peter's school was closed for some reason. But no one actually knew why.

He glanced at the clock again _12 minutes left_. He then glanced at some of the other students. Most of them seemed to be doing the same thing, glancing at the clock. He saw Michelle**(Seychelles) **doodling in her notebook, and also some other classmates drawing things.

He looked at the teacher again. His teacher appeared to be scolding someone for chewing gum in class, the _someone_ being scolded was also one of the boys that bullied him. He was scared for a minute. Whenever one of his bullies got in trouble, they would blame him for it. He didn't know _why_ he just knew it _hurt_.

He glanced at the clock again _8 minutes left_.

And then, all hell broke loose.

First, the school's vice principle burst through the door with super human speed, then jumped onto the teacher, bitting them in three different places, and then attacked some of the students which were close to her. He heard multiple of his classmates scream, and one vomit.

Then, his teacher came back from the dead. And started attacking more students.

It didn't take long for him to realize that he needed to get out of there _fast_. Almost everyone had been bitten, apart from him and Michelle.He was lucky to sit right next to her.

He grabbed her arm, and made a run for it. The classroom had two doors, so he went for the door farthest away from the monsters. He heard her shriek, but then start running with him. She probably didn't know who he was (Most people ignored him) and was probably only running with him because he was a human.

Soon enough, they were out of the school, and they stopped running.

"Hey, you're Raivis, right?" Michelle asked

"Yes, and you're Michelle?"

"Yep! Do you know what those things were?"

"No, they were just like zombies from a movie or something,"

"A zombie? But those are only in books right?" Michelle tried to keep calm, but on the inside she was going crazy.

"Well, apparently not." The two stood in silence for a moment.

"I have to get home!" Michelle said after a while

"I do too!*" The two sprinted towards their neighbourhood (They were lucky to live on the same street) They agreed to meet back up at Raivis's house once they'd checked out everything.

Raivis's first instinct was to go up to his older brother's room, so he did. He followed a long trail of semi-dry blood up to his brothers room and almost vomit all over the place.

No, he did not see his brothers corpse, but he was pretty sure that he would've of seen it.

The trail of blood led to his brothers bod, which was covered in blood and some sort of mucky black stuff. It didn't take long for Raivis to realize his brother had turned into one of those 'things'. He wanted to cry, really badly. But he didn't, he knew that it the odds of anyone he knew being alive was very small, but he didn't really thing he's brother would've fallen so fast. Right from when the vice principle had burst into the room, he'd been preparing to see the worst and lose something important to him.

After a few minutes of grieving, he went to his parents room, and found both were missing as well. He grieved for them as well, until continuing.

He knew that if he wanted to survive this, he would need food and water, and a weapon to fight off the 'zombies'

He got the largest bag he could find and filled it full with food and water (And a change of warmer clothes)

0o0

It took a bit for Michelle to come back, and she seemed pretty shaken up. After a bit she explained to him that she'd seen her grandfather as one of those things, and that she didn't think she could stay alone for much longer, and that she had come back as quick as she could.

They had planned to find a better place to stay, or at least some sort of help. Until they heard a scream.

"Where did that come from?" Michelle asked

"Peter's house, I think,"

"Should we check it out?"

"Probably. Let's go," The two headed to Peter's house, which wasn't far away.

The door to the house had obviously been knocked down, and something had walked through the house, into the kitchen.

The duo went to the kitchen, where a thing appeared to be trying to get into the large pantry. Whenever it opened it a bit, it was shut close very quickly, meaning someone was probably in there.

Raivis approached the thing closely, it didn't look like anyone he knew. He took the baseball bat he'd gotten out of his garage, and hit the thing over the head with it. Multiple times. It fell to the ground, and Raivis tried to open the pantry door, only for it to be shut closed.

"Hey, whoever's in there, let me in, I'm human!" Raivis said. The door opened slowly, and Raivis found that his neighbour,Peter and a girl were both hiding in there

"Do you know what that was?" The girl asked

"No, we think it might be a zombie. Are you two okay?" Michelle asked. Her voice was shaky, probably because Raivis might've just killed an innocent person.

"Yeah, we are," Peter said

"That's good," Raivis said. He seemed pretty shaken up too.

"My name's Paula. What's your names?" The girl said.

"I'm Raivis, this is Michelle." Raivis told her.

"Nice to meet you,"

0o0o0o0 One year later 0o0o0o0

Well _this_ was not how any of the group of four would've thought their lives would end. Locked in a public bathroom, with a dozen zombies trying to get to them.

They were all scared out of their wits, and were trying to be as calm as possible. Even though they'd had a year to get used to this, they mostly avoided the zombies, and almost never fought them.

The door was destroyed, and the zombies started pouring in. They could probably fight off a few, but not all of them.

And then a gunshot was heard.

And a few more.

And then, three people ran into the rom, finishing off the rest of the zombies. One man, and two women.

**0o0o0o0o0o0** Group 2 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Being a college student, Ludwig was pretty used to crazy things. Especially crazy people, since he was usually sober at parties.

But _this_ was crazier than normal. People running away from other people, screaming like idiots. The people that were chasing others looked like corpses, and bit into the people the caught, creating more of them.

He was pretty sure he shouldn't get involved.

He was currently in his apartment, which he had just recently moved into, after suffering multiple months with an _extremely _sloppy and lazy roommate.

He thought no one was going to even think about coming into the building, until he heard loud knocking at his door. He went to answer it, and heard a woman yelling to let her in on the other side.

He opened the door, letting the woman in. He shut it and locked it after that.

He turned to face the woman. She looked pretty normal, with platinum blonde hair cut short, her bangs held back by a headband and lots of clips, big dark blue eyes, and soft features. He couldn't help but notice her large chest, though.

"Thank you!" The woman exclaimed. She had a slight accent, it sounded Russian, but different. Probably Ukrainian.

"You're welcome. What's wrong with all the people out there?" Ludwig replied

"I don't know! One minute, everything's normal, the next, someone is trying to bite me!"

"Did they bite you?"

"No, I manage to get away safely. My name's Katyusha by the way. What's yours?"

"I'm Ludwig. Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too. It's good to know not everyone has gone mad yet,"

"Yeah. I wonder when it'll die down. You can stay here until the police steps in, if you want,"

"Thank you! I hope it'll be over soon,"

0o0o0

It was three days until things 'died down'. Well, almost everyone had been bit, and the 'zombies' were moving away from the current area to find more victims.

Ludwig and Katyusha and wandered out of the apartment, to see if they could find anyone else.

Which brought them to the current situation.

Being chased by three zombies, without anyway to defend themselves.

There was no where they could really hide or run into, since most buildings had their doors knocked out.

One of the zombies gave up on chasing them and went to find a different victim, but that still left two other ones. Ludwig noticed that a building still had a door, which was slightly opened. He grabbed Katyusha's hand and ran towards the building, quickly getting inside and shutting the door behind him.

The place they'd entered appeared to have been an asian restaurant. It was deserted, as to be expected.

"I think we're safe, for now," Ludwig said

"Okay," Katyusha seemed pretty scared, in all honesty, Ludwig would've been lying if he said _he_ wasn't sacred too.

"We should check this place out. See if there's anyone still here,"

"Good idea," They hadn't checked out a large part of the building when they had found someone.

It was a young woman, with dark brown hair in a low ponytail and golden eyes. She had probably worked here, since she was wearing a traditional Vietnamese Ao dai**

"Who're you?" The woman asked

"Ludwig. This is Katyusha," Ludwig told her , "And who are you?"

"Kim Ly **(Vietnam)**. What're you doing here?"

"We were attacked by those crazy people. They chased us," Katyusha said

"Those aren't people anymore. They don't have any higher brain function*** once they're bit, everything shuts off. Well that's what I think,"

"So, like zombies?"

"Yes, like zombies."

"How would you know this?"

"I worked as a waitress in a restaurant, why do think I know this?"

"You've seen it happen to tons of different people?" Ludwig guessed

"Yes, you two have lasted pretty long. I would guess almost everyone in the city have been infected. Disease spreads fast in places like this, one person gets it, goes outside, and infects five people. Those five people infect five others each, and it keeps going on like that,"

"That makes sense. You've learned a lot about this in the few days this has been going on,"

"I'm a fast learner. Do you have any weapons?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you need weapons to kill them, obviously,"

"No, we don't. We haven't seen any places to get weapons,"

"Then we should go find some. Come on, we can go out the back,"

"You want to join us?"

"Yeah. Better being with two strangers than being alone,"

0o0

They hadn't found any weapon stores, but they did find an outdoor survival store, which had lots of useful things.

They found lots of energy bars, and things like trail mix, and had gotten a large bag and sleeping bag each before going to explore the store. They had agreed to meet back up at the cash-register area.

It didn't take long. They had all gotten pretty similar things, swiss army knives, coats for when winter came around, and other items like that.

But Kim Ly got a wooden kayak paddle.

"Why did you get a paddle?" Ludwig asked

"We needed at least some sort of weapon, and I'm pretty sure if you hit something over the head hard enough with this, you would knock them out," She explained

"Okay. I guess that works,"

0o0o0o0 One year later 0o0o0o0

The three looked around the empty office building, hoping to find somethings of good use. They didn't find anything useful, but they did find lots of zombies.

All in one area.

Usually, things like this meant there was humans around. Humans other than themselves. Which of course meant, that they could help them.

The zombies were trying to get into a bathroom, but due to the fact they were all crowding around one area, they couldn't.

And then, they did. The three could hear someone screaming. Or multiple people screaming.

Ludwig was first to react, grabbing his gun and shooting a few of the zombies in the head. Kim Ly was second, killing the others with her paddle.

Inside was a group of four people. Two teenagers and two kids. Who all seemed pretty scared.

"Are you alright?" Katyusha asked. She started checking the four for any injuries or bite marks.

"Yes, we're fine" The youngest, a brunette girl told her

"That's good. What're your names?"

"I'm Paula," The girl said

"I'm Peter!" The second youngest said

"Raivis. And this is Michelle," Raivis told them.

"How long have you been without adults?" Kim Ly asked

"Since the beginning of this, but we're alright," Michelle said

"That must've been hard," Ludwig told them

"It was, but we kept going. You know, we've just kinda been hoping for some help from the military or something,"

"I know there's gonna be help from the military, because my older brother was in the military, and he would never leave me alone when things like this happened!" Paula said

"Your brother was in the military?" Kim Ly asked

"Yeah, and when he left to go somewhere (He didn't tell me where) he said that he would come back and see me and my other brother again, no matter what happened!"

"That's nice. Anyways. You guys want to come with us?"

"Sure, we've got nowhere else to go anyways," Raivis said.

**A/N So that's the chapter. I really like how it turned out, but I think that some of the characters were OOC. Here's what the * meant**

***: I would think it'd take them a moment to realize that they should check on their families**

****: It's a traditional Vietnamese dress. I thought she should wear one since she worked at a vietnamese restaurant**

*****: Higher brain function is like the ability to have thoughts and feelings and such. I guess without higher brain functions, natural instincts (Stay alive, get food) would take over, along with some of the sense still being present**

**Yeah. You can still ask for characters and stuff. And yes, if you were wondering, Australia (Paula's older brother) was sent to fight in a war, but told his younger siblings he'd be back.**

**SEE YOU LATER!**


	6. Just chatting

**A/N So this chapter, we're back to the normal group, with Lili and the others. But in the next few chapters, the chapters might be split into two parts. A long part with the main group, and a short part with the secondary group.**

**I don't really know yet if anyone really enjoyed seeing the second group that much, so their parts will be short.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**0o0o0o0**

"Okay, is everyone fully ready for the trip?" Alfred called out. He was currently standing on the table, over everyone else. The others were standing next to the table, or sitting on the couch.

"Yes. We've already been over this a million times Alfred!" Natalya said.

"Just making sure! Okay, headcount time! Ivan?"

"Here,"

"Eliza?"

"Here, Alfred. Can't you tell who's here and who's not by looking around you?"

"Nope! Lise?"

"Here"

"Francis?"

"Here"

"Gilbert?"

"Yes, I'm here. Can you hurry it up a little?"

"Okay. Are Natalya and Lili here?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Natalya said

"Yes, I'm here!" Lili said

"Okay. Yao?"

"I'm here!"

"At lastly, Feliciano?"

"Ve~ I'm here!"

"Okay guys, looks like we're all good to go. Before we leave, quick reminder, don't let anyone be bit!"

"We know that Alfred, now let's go!" Elizaveta urged

"Okay, okay! I'll shut up and we can leave!"

0o0

They hadn't been gone five minutes, and everyone was already chatting with the others. They all knew that sound attracted zombies, but for the past two weeks, literally no zombies had been spotted _anywhere_ which was odd, to say the least.

Alfred had started a conversation with Feliciano, but couldn't help but glance over to Yao and Lili every once in a while. For the past week or so, Yao had been really over protective of Lili, and had started calling her 'little sister' which Alfred honestly found a bit creepy. The two were talking about something, and Alfred wanted to know what they were talking about. It was a bad habit of his, always sticking his nose in other people's business. But technically, Lili's business was indirectly his business too.

"Alfred, what's wrong? Did something happen to Lili?"Feliciano asked him.

"What?!" Alfred was a bit startled by Feliciano's voice, "Um, no, nothing's wrong with anyone. I was just making sure everything was okay,"

"Ve~ Okay. Do you think the military will have saved lots of people?"

"Yeah, probably. I bet there'll be tons of new people to meet, and when all of the zombies are dead, or somehow cured, we'll be able to move to where ever we want, and start a normal life,"

"That's seems like a nice thought! If I could move to anywhere on Earth, I would go to Venice! My grandpa used to live there and I visited once when I was younger! It's a very pretty place, you know?"

"Yeah, it does seem like a nice place. But I've never been there, so I wouldn't know."

"Oh, you haven't? That's okay, I didn't think you did anyways! Where would you move to if you could go anywhere?"

"I don't really know. After all this, a nice small town without too many people, in the middle of nowhere sounds like a nice place,"

"Why's that?"

"Well, after a year of living in a small group, and never seeing anyone else, and generally staying in one area, it would make me feel more comfortable. I'd like it in the middle of nowhere so that when an outbreak like this happens, we'll hear it on the news before it reaches us. And we'll have time to prepare,"

"That's smart. A nice small area like that would be nice, I guess. Oh! You know what would be even better? If all of us lived together in the town! So it would only be us! Well, maybe a few other people could join too, since a dozen people is a really small population!"

"Yeah, that'd be cool, but I'm not sure if everyone would agree. I mean, yeah I'm pretty sure everyone would like the idea, but some of us would probably want to keep looking around for people. And currently, I don't think all of us are fully ready to actually settle down . _I_ probably couldn't settle down too quickly after all of this."

"I could settle down after all this really quickly! It would be nice to have a real house, and a bed, and luxuries! How long do you think it would take to get electricity back?"

"Not too long, most the electrical lines haven't been broken (Well, a lot have, but not all)and we would only need people to willing work on fixing everything, and getting the power back."

"That would be nice, if we got electricity back quickly. Maybe the safe base has electricity, from their own sources,"

"Yeah, they most likely have electricity. Which would be awesome. And they have gas for planes and helicopters, so they would have lots of other things,"

"I can't wait until we get there!"

0o0o0o0

"Yao, what would you do if when we got to the safe base, everyone got separated?" Lili asked

"I don't think they would do that, little sister," Yao replied

"I don't either, but I was thinking. I think they would know that people that are found in groups would want to stay with the people of their groups, but what if they tried to pair families together, and separate everyone? Like, you come in and they run a DNA test and after a while, you're placed with people with even faintly similar DNA, like a great great aunt, or a cousin of one of your parents,"

"I doubt they would do that. It takes days to run DNA tests, and the odds of them finding a match are quite small. And who knows how many people they're going to find? We might be the only ones they find,"

"I guess you're right. I do hope there are more people there too, so that we aren't always watched by the people monitoring, if there are any. It would get kinda lonely if it was just us and some people from the military,"

"I guess it would be. But not as lonely as if we were all by ourselves, with no one else at all,"

"Weren't you alone for some time?"

"Yes, I was. Not for the whole time, though. At first, it was my younger brothers, Kiku, Yong Soo, Li Xiao, my younger sister, Mei and me. Kiku left first. He though the could find some help for us, and left, he never came back. Yong Soo and Li Xiao left too, I don't know why, they just did. It was just me and Mei for a while, until she was killed by a zombie."

"That must've been awful when in happened! I don't mean to pry, but when did Mei die?You've told me a lot about her, and I've been curious for some time,"

"Mei? Just about three months before Natalya and Ivan found me. I've gotten over it, and I've got you, and the rest of the group too,"

"And your brothers?"

"Well, Kiku left near the beginning of this, about one month after it started. Yong Soo and Li Xiao left about three months before Mei."

"It must've been sad, when your brothers left without telling you why, especially after your first brother never came back. But they might still be alive, though!"

"How would they still be alive?"

"Well, you said your brothers left, and you never saw them again. Maybe they got picked up by the military,"

"That's very possible. I would love for you to meet them. I think they would love to meet you too, little sister,"

"I would like to meet them too. I don't know much about them, but they seem very nice."

"Would you like to know about them?"

"Yes, if it's okay with you,"

"Of course it's okay with me, little sister."

"Thank you. You can only tell me the things you're comfortable with,"

"Okay. Well, I'll start with Kiku," Yao paused for a moment, "Well, he was very quiet. He didn't like physical contact, apart from certain people, but even then, he was pretty uncomfortable. He was very respectful too. Then there was Yong Soo. He was very... eccentric. He had a slight obsession with groping people's chests. It was very weird, since he did to men too, and claimed that it was now his. He also claimed that everything was made in Korea. After that, there was Li Xiao. He spent half his childhood in a boarding school off in England. Our parents sent him there so that he would be more 'sane' then the rest of the family (Which was pretty much implying Yong Soo, because our mother said it while staring at him) It didn't really work. He came back with those huge british eyebrows, and an obsession with fireworks. He didn't really smile much when he came back (He claimed someone cursed him to have the eyebrows and the inability to smile. I don't think anyone believed him). I think that's the basics, mostly,"

"Your brothers seem very interesting."

"They were. Now add me, Mei an alcoholic father and overly strict mother to the mix. And a dog, five cats and lots of fish,"

"You had a pretty big family, and lots of pets. My family only had me, my brother, our parents and our three pet goats*"

"Goats?"

"Yes, we owned three goats. When it started, they ran away."

"Okay. It must've been bad. Goats would've been able to provide food, which would've made everything easier for you and your brother,"

"I guess so, but they could've gotten infected, and they would die with the horrible conditions we probably would have to keep them in,"

"I hadn't thought of the conditions, but it would work for the first few days, at least,"

"Yeah, it probably work for a few days."

"Maybe if you kept them on a roof or something,"

"A roof?"

"Well, if the roof wasn't too slanted and flat, the goats could live on there, I guess,"

"Maybe it would work. It's too late to try now,"

**A/N. Yes, I did just make a chapter about Alfred ad Feliciano talking about what their lives would be like when it all ends, and Lili and Yao talking about Yao's brothers and goats. Deal with it. **

**Here's a list of characters you CAN'T ask to be added in, if you wanted them. They've been marked as dead. :**

**-Grandpa Rome**

**-Seborga**

**-Romano**

**-Austria**

**-England**

**-Switzerland**

**-Korea**

**-Japan**

**-Taiwan**

**-Australia (If you're wondering why, he went to fight in a war [Don't ask where, he just did] before it started, the odds of him getting out of it alive are like 0.0000001 so yeah. He isn't officially dead yet. So keep your eyes open for him)**

**-Canada**

**I don't think anyone else has been marked as dead. If you want a nyo or 2P. Just ask, I write anyone.**

***: According to the Hetalia Wiki, Switzerland has three pet goats named after mountains.**


End file.
